3D image processing involves taking video feed from two adjacent cameras and displaying the associated video signals synchronously on a screen. One video signal may be polarized and the other signal oppositely polarized. Alternatively, the different signals may be presented as rapidly alternating images so as to appear synchronous to the viewer.
Throughout the specification, use of the word “synchronous” or “simultaneous” is intended to mean display of an image either simultaneously, in rapid succession so as to have no visually discernable time difference between the images displayed or display of an images so that there is at least no causal mismatch between the images.
Also, use of the word “image” is intended to include any form of image generated either as a still image or a moving image in a video stream.
In order for a viewer to be able to process the 3D image, a visual aid is needed. The visual aid may be a set of glasses with right and left polarized lenses, if the video signals have been polarized. Alternatively, the visual aid may be a set of “active” glasses, to enable rapidly alternating images to be viewed in 3D. Active glasses shutter one eye at a time in synch with the images being alternated so that each eye receives a separate video image, which results in the viewer effectively seeing a 3D image.